Of course
by watermelon178iffy
Summary: A really cute story about them, taiga needs her dogs help, where will that lead hehe


I swore it was still dark out when i herd the loud banging on my window, taiga probably. Slowly i shuffled over to the window nothing but my boxers on and swung

the door open, something heavy smashed down on my head then continued into my room. I held my head and turned around "what the hell?" i muttered angerly as i

saw taiga siting in the corner of my room stareing at me with that cute flsuhed face she usualy made. "stupid dog, took you long enough to answer" she spat

still stareing at me. I sighed walking over to her then siting down cross legged infron of her. "its still dark out why are you here?" i muttered still holding

my head. She stared at me then looked away "theres something in my apartment, i needed my dog to chase it away" i paused, what did she mean by something in

her apartemnt, she obviously saw my confused face because she punched in the stomech then started pushing me out the door of my room "just go chase it away

you stupid dog!" i turned to look at her "at least let my put on a shirt" she paused then let me pull on a black t-shirt, she huddled behind me as we walked over

to her aparment but stoped me infront of her door "ready you idiot dog" she asked hugging my arm, what was she talking about. I opend the door carrying a broom

she had giving to me, the door creaked open revieling her clean dark apartment. I sighed walking further in, we searched every room, all that was left was her room.

She was still hugging my arm as i opend the door, nothing.

i looked at her "theres nothing here" she just looked at me with an annoyed look before nugeing me

further into the room. Thats when i herd it, a soft growl coming from her closet. I was about to open it when the thing that was inside her closet flew out

making me fall bacwards and sense taiga was still hugging my arm she fell as well and we fell to the floor with a thud. "ow" i muttered opeing my eyes, taigas

blushing face was an inch from mine and she was stradleing my lap. I hoisted my upper body up on my hands, she wasnt moving and that made me blush. Thats when

i herd the soft growling again then the sound of claws draging across the floor, her eyes widend and she wraped her arms around me huging me tightly, my heart

was pounding. The thing was big and had glowing red eyes and a snarling mouth, i quickly grabed the broom and stood up, taiga still clinging to me, i quickly

swung her around so she was on my back and held the broom out infront of me. The thing grabed the end of the broom and pulled, after a while of tug-a-war

it let go when i was pulling my hardest making me go flying backwards, not wanting to fall on taiga who was still clinging to me i found my steping and when

i looked around the room the thing was gone, taiga slowly let go but was still huging my leg.

"stupid dog throw it out the window" at that i continued around the

room then out into the living room where i saw the thing diging through her fridge, the light shone on it reveiling a dog. I walked slwoly towards it and quickly

grabed ts collar and lead it out the door then onto the street of her apartment "go home" i told it, it looked at me then at taiga who was huging my leg and

sped away, im guessing taiga has a fear of dogs, but i wasnt gonna ask and risked being punched. She fell to the sidewalk rubbing her eyes, obviously tired.

I picked her up in my arms and carried her back into the aprtment, her little hands were griping my shirt and her cute sleeping face nearly made me weak. I

carried her to her bed then set her down in it, i pulled the covers over her and was about to go home to my loving bed when her hand pulled me back, i turned to

look at her, she was stareing at me with an embaressed look "im scared, dont go.." she looked away completely embaressed. My heart skipped a beat, she wanted me

to stay with her and sleep in her bed. But i didnt deny, after figureing out that i loved her i would do anything for her. She moved over to give me room and i

settled down in the bed my heart racing. She set her head on my chest for a second then giggled "your hearts beating so fast, do you love me ryuuji?" she asked

inching her face closer to mine until she was hovering over me.

I was about to answer when something came over me and i wraped my arms around her and pulled her

closer kissing her tenderly, her eyes widend and her face blushed insanely red until she slwoly started kissing me back. What was i doing, i slid my tounge into

her mouth causing her to jerk a little then moan softly tears coming to the corner of her eyes and she welcomed my tounge by sliding her own warm one into my

mouth. We kissed for a while before she slid down beside me "ill take that as a yes" she giggled softly again and i wraped my arms around her, she wraped her

arms around my shoulders. "yea" i laughed lightly before she sat up slightly and kissed me on the nose then slwoly slid back down, slwoly her breathing became

heavy and i knew she was sleeping. I kissed her on the forhead and whisperd "of course i love you, pork cutlets tommarow for supper i promise" then closed my

eyes, drifting off into a soft taiga filled sleep and i knew our future would be bright as long as we were with eatch other.


End file.
